Different Fates
by ForeverStalemate
Summary: During the Battle of Manhattan, some of Kronos's soul manages to worm its way into Percy's body. In another attempt to get another chance, Kronos changes the past. Now Percy is born as a Roman demigod, a son of Neptune. In this altered universe things will change. However, some things are fated that only Percy can do no matter what changes. Some Percy/Annabeth, mainly Percy/Reyna
1. Prologue

**A/N: So this is my first Percy Jackson story. I hope you guys enjoy and don't want to choke me by the time you finished reading it.**

**Also I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhat Prologue<strong>

Percy couldn't help but shiver a little. His battle with Kronos was still fresh in his mind.

Everything had happened so fast. The war raged on as they confronted Kronos in the throne room. Grover had been knocked aside unconscious. Annabeth was thrown back, too weak to even stand. In the end, Percy had made his decision. He had given Luke the dagger. Luke had stabbed his own Achilles heel, which was under his left arm. It was all dramatic, but the way he had seen Kronos's soul come out of Luke and just dissipated. At that moment he had felt uneasy and nauseous. He had leaned against the wall from collapsing. His vision had faded black. He opened his eyes to notice nothing had happened during his black-out.

The gods came back to Olympus victorious. He, along with his friends was honored for saving Olympus. Percy declined becoming a god. He felt a little bitter thinking about being a minor god serving his father for eternity. _What am I thinking?_

He shook the thought out of his head. Instead he thought about all those who deserved becoming a god more than he did.

Of course the gods were not at all pleased. They had just been rejected by a _demigod, _a _half-mortal._ It certainly did not help that this was a major blow to the egos. Eventually, _most_ had gotten over it.

The party was held and everyone celebrated. Percy was glad of course, everything could go back to normal. Still, there was something that bothered him. His smile simply did not reach his eyes. Nobody noticed of course, he was just named "The Savior of Olympus". What reason was there to not rejoice?

"Well if it isn't the Hero of Olympus." Percy looked up from his blue soda to see Annabeth.

He looked around. "Who me?"

"Well isn't someone modest?" She paused and looked at him with calculating eyes. "What's wrong Percy?"

He smiled a little, glad that of all people, it was Annabeth who noticed. Then his face darkened. "Have you ever felt like something is wrong? Even though the chances of it happening are next to none?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Does this have to do with Kronos?"

"I don't know. It just feels like something's off."

"Kronos is gone. Everything is _fine_ now. You can know that by just looking at Grover dancing with those nymphs over there." They both looked to see their favourite satyr partying with a group of nymphs. Grover looked up just in time to his friends grinning at him and waved them over.

Percy turned to Annabeth. "Shall we?" She took her hand and they were off partying through the night.

But Percy was right. Something was very, very wrong.

* * *

><p>Percy sat down by the water like he always would. It gave him a place to think. The Great Prophecy had come true and he had survived it, against all odds. He smiled to himself; maybe the gods didn't hate him as much as he thought.<p>

Now, if only things could go back to normal. Percy had expected things to be a little different since many had died in the war. Just not this different. It seemed that no one could take him down in combat. He had become so desperate for a challenge that he agreed to let a couple Ares kids try to take him down at once. When news got to Clarisse those kids had been 'punished'. Not for ganging up to try and fight a fellow camper, but for losing.

It seemed that Percy talked to Annabeth and Grover less. He just wandered the camp looking for weak spot most of his time.

Time.

He was late. He had to meet Chiron in the Big House about fifteen minutes ago. We got up and ran. Chiron was not strict. He would not get punished because he was ADHD after all. Mr. D on the other hand might turn him into a blowfish.

As he ran through camp, it seemed everyone was being strange today. They all stood there allowing Percy to run past with ease. Even the Apollo kids had stopped playing basketball. No one moved. No one made a sound. He didn't think much about it and continued to sprint.

"Peter, finally gracing us with your presence. Your fifteen minutes late! I wouldn't have even waited for you if this wasn't important." Mr. D called from the porch.

Fifteen minutes? He had experiences running from all types of different monster, but running through camp taking less than a minute was impossible. Wasn't it?

He walked inside with the god of wine. Inside the rec. room, Chiron sat in his wheelchair along with all the other head counselors. He quickly went in and too his normal seat.

Everyone stayed quiet. It wasn't silent like before. He could still hear the soft breathing and the tapping of feet. Half the eyes were trained on Chiron and the other on him.

"So what's this meeting for?" Percy finally asked.

It seemed to snap everyone out of their trance. "Percy, my boy, it seems that we should explain our reason for calling this meeting." the old centaur said.

"We?" Percy asked, slightly confused.

Annabeth spoke up next. "It's just that... well..." These were some of the few times he'd seen Annabeth lost for words, which definitely meant something bad was going on.

"You've been acting weird. Weirder than normal." Clarisse said in a strange voice. It wasn't the usually threatening voice. She sounded _scared._

"Sometimes the crops die when you walk close." Katie Gardner said not making eye contact.

"And our inventions go a little haywire." said Jake Mason. Percy was just glad that they didn't know it was him who released their mechanical dragon into the woods. Other head counselors gave their two cents about what Percy had supposedly done.

"So I created some minor issues."

Annabeth had regained her posture, looking him directly in the eyes. "If any of these 'minor issues' have to do with the war, you can talk to us. We are your friends Percy. The war affected us all and the only way we can get things off our chest is to talk about it."

Percy scowled. "It's somehow my fault that the Ares kids are too weak to take me down? Or that the plants died? Why don't you ask Dionysus to help the plants? Put bandages on them or something." He was standing up, his left hand flat against the table. His other hand slammed it, almost knocking over his cup of blue liquid which wasn't coke. It shined, almost looking like nectar if not for the colour.

"Percy, I didn't mean it like tha-"

The meeting was anything except boring. Still, being the son of Hypnos meant sleeping, a lot. At that moment, Clovis had fallen asleep on the Ping Pong table. His arm accidentally knocking a Ping Pong ball into a device Jake Mason was making.

The device was not yet complete and the sudden impact had caused it to explode. Pieces of sharp metal and everything close enough to the explosion were flying straight at Percy. Drew Tanaka let out a shriek as a rogue marker flew her way.

Percy's hand flew up almost instantly. He reacted on reflex. The shrapnel, cups of drinks, everything froze in the air.

Silence.

Everyone was staring at him with wide eyes and open mouths. Even Chiron, who was rarely ever surprised, froze staring at him. Mr. D's face was even grimmer than usual.

Percy dropped his hand and it seemed like the items that were frozen in time had slowly collapsed on the floor. The drinks spilled around his feet and everything else fell, clattering on the floor.

"How did you? Father?"

Before Percy could reply to Chiron, he collapsed.

* * *

><p>He woke up where he seemed to have collapsed, in his seat. Luckily, he didn't fall forward and get a face full of metal and a yellowish looking liquid. Yet his situation wasn't much better. Chiron had called him his father? Percy knew all about Chiron's family and his father was Kronos...<p>

When he looked up, there were gasps.

"Percy, you are awake now. We must discuss what happened." Chiron said, his eyes shimmered with worry.

He looked around to see who was 'we' was. Some of the head counselors remained. The marker had managed to leave Drew with a humongous bruise on her forehead which would not go unnoticed. Clovis, having fallen asleep, was being taken out of the room by Travis and Connor Stoll, who each grabbed a hand. Lou Ellen, Hecate's daughter, was lifting Clovis's foot with magic. Butch Walker, son of Iris held the other foot, leaving Clovis's body to be stretched out.

Percy wasn't good with math, but he could count seven of the other counselors remaining, Chiron and Mr. D.

The centaur walked over with his horse legs, keeping away at a distance. "You see child, we fear that a piece of Kronos's soul resides in your body."

"That's not possible; the gods said he was gone. Just because there seem to be a few incidents, it doesn't mean anything." Percy practically screamed. He was not too happy thinking about the titan who had taken so much from his life to live inside him.

"Gods can be... mistaken at times."

Dionysus coughed. "Not all gods and it is merely a misinterpretation."

"Thank you Dionysus. The point is most of Kronos's soul should be in Tartarus. However, some managed to not get sent back into the depths of Tartarus."

"So what? You're going to kill me now?"

"Yes."

"No!" Chiron and Dionysus said at the same time. "Percy is after all the savior of Olympus. You just need to have someone with you at all times."

Percy glared at the old centaur. His sea green eyes were full of anger and hate. "Like a watch guard?"

Even the old centaur was scared. He had live for countless years, training heroes to fight against some of the worst monsters. Now here he was, looking at one of his own students with fear. "Yes." he said quietly. Percy looked at him for a second longer and looked away. This seems to put the old centaur out of his momentary fear. "No one besides us shall know about this. Meeting dismissed."

Percy was the first to storm out and no one dared to block his path. The camp seemed to unfreeze and everyone continued to do what they were doing. None of them had the burden of the most powerful and hated titan living within them. "Percy! Wait!"

He turned around to see Annabeth running after him. "What do you want?"

She winced at his hateful tone. He knew it was Kronos who was making him even more short-tempered than usual. "Percy, you don't have to worry. The war is over, nothing is going to change. You are still my Seaweed Brain." She kissed him on the cheek softly.

He nodded, feeling slightly calmer and continued back to his cabin.

* * *

><p>Everything changed.<p>

The next morning when he woke up, he noticed more people staring at him than usual. All of them were looks of fears like he was the god of death here to reap all their souls. Nope just Kronos inside him, which was much worse. Percy glared at them and they all seemed to be looking anywhere aside from him. Breakfast was quite, with campers even leaving when Percy came. The day went on with some staring then more staring. Nobody would be Percy's sparring partner or even be in the same room as him when he was training. Clearly someone had not kept their mouth shut.

Finally he couldn't stand it. He turned around aware of all attention on him. "What are you all staring at? Me? This monster that could kill you all in your sleep? Heck I could kill you now if I wanted to."

"Percy this isn't you. Just calm down for a moment, it's Kronos influencing you. All of us has been through so much together. We are not going to fight what's remaining. We are a family."

No one paid any attention to Annabeth. Multiple campers running for Chiron, like he could stop Percy. Another bunch were screaming their lungs off, fainting from the lack of breathing.

Everyone froze again. Time only moved inside a small dome around Percy and someone else.

Percy stared at himself. Well it looked exactly like him except for the eyes. The eyes were golden just like Kronos. He smirked at Percy. "Look at them. They claim to be by your side, but who knows; maybe they will kill you in your sleep. They fear you greatly."

"No! They fear _you_. The only reason this is happening is because of _you_."

"Does it matter young hero? It won't take long before they all hate you and how do you think the gods will react when they find out? Their father who they cut into a thousand pieces and casted into Tartarus? You aren't as naive as you were when you first came here. You know the gods won't let you live happily by the sea. Zeus would strike you down wherever you stand. Hades would send endless swarms of the dead after you and Poseidon? He would find a way to drown you. There is no escape."

"You will go down with me." That knocked the smirk off his face.

"I am immortal, demigod. I can come back and each time I can learn from the mistakes made. When they need your help, you will be dead. Maybe even in the fields of punishment so full of hatred that you would even grasp the opportunity to join me. However I am not patient."

"One mistake you made during the war." The look-a-like scowled at Percy.

"I have thought of an ingenious way that could benefit both of us, not that you have a choice. I will change history; I am the god of time after all. You will no longer be a son of Poseidon, but Neptune."

"Who?"

Kronos rolled his eyes. "The Romans were always my favourite, perhaps they will teach you some sense and when the time comes you will join my army."

Percy wanted deny that he would ever join Kronos's army, but he couldn't. "Why are you telling me this?"

"It won't matter. You won't remember anything, but it seems that part of my soul will still inhabit your body. Mark my words Percy Jackson, you will have a different fate and I will win."

* * *

><p>The Fates knew this would all happen. They were <em>the<em> Fates.

"The boy has a long journey ahead." said the one on the left.

"It will be perilous and he might not live to tell the tale." said the one on the right.

The one in the middle simply nodded. "Indeed. Kronos has changed fate. Many things will be different, while others cannot be changed. It is now beyond us, truly an alternate universe. Whether the boy lives, only time will tell."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I admit, I was too high on sugar before and posted the first chapter again. However, this is the second chapter, I think.**

**So thanks for reading this. If you have anything to ask, just ask in the review and tell me how I'm doing so far. Horrible? Good? Okayish? It's been a prologue and this is kinda like the introductory. The plot and everything will begin developing soon. Here goes nothing, but first...**

**The Twelve Olympians: **Only time will tell if Kronos will remember. So far I'm leaning towards not remembering

* * *

><p><strong>Years Ago<strong>

"Do not let your patience wear thin, son. Our plan will be delayed. Kronos has not yet fallen and we cannot begin until he does." The sleepy voice said.

"What if Kronos wins?"

"He will not." she said in a strict voice, then calmed down a bit. "He has lost the first time and he will lose again. I will make him regret not helping his brother not matter how different they are, even if this means helping the demigods."

"Yes mother. For now those Romans will just have to deal with the fact that their precious standard is forever lost in the sea. With their fear of Neptune and the waters, they shall never find it." a deep voice said. He hurled the eagle standard with all his might into the freezing cold sea. It was carried away by waves to who knows where.

* * *

><p><strong>Present time<strong>

Perseus woke up in his room which was a bit _too _luxurious. Then again, it was the praetor's house. He had decorated it to make it feel cozier and this was where he lived for twelve years. It was insane when he thought about it. Camp Jupiter was the only home he ever remembered, except for the Wolf House, but that was more like a training place.

He looked around his house which was truly decorated for the son of Neptune. There were symbols of tridents and a few real ones all over the room. Near the large doorway that leads to his bedroom from the living room was a fountain of stone. There were colourful seashells decorating it as water continuously poured out. There was a mural that he could change with the wave of his hands. Currently, it showed Atlantis and sea life surrounding it. When he activated it, it would be like a monitor watching Atlantis. It was also a portal when activated, but little people knew that. He didn't go to Atlantis often. His step-mother Salacia and step-brother Triton would often try to make his visits as miserable as possible. When they were away from Atlantis, he would visit his father. Recently, they seemed more hostile than usual.

After wearing a purple toga over his Camp Jupiter T-shirt, he wore his purple cloak and eagle medal. On his way out, he walked into the azure blue living room, past the cobalt blue couches and out the white doors. Today there was a senate meeting that Octavian demanded to have, claiming multiple issues in camp that needed to be solved. In other words, their _esteemed_ Augur was going to whine and complain about everything Percy and Reyna did wrong for about a couple of hours. While he does that, the centurions and Lares were going to boo or cheer as the two praetors try to shut Octavian up. It was just an average senate meeting. It was like this ever since the old Augur had retired unfortunately.

The praetors sat in their chairs, while everyone else just sat down in their respective seats. Once everyone was present, the meeting began. "Today we are here because Octavian has called a meeting to discuss certain issues _he_ has within the camp. Octavian, you may begin" Reyna said.

"Thank you Perseus. There are many things to be discussed that I do not find myself happy with and I am sure the gods would certainly agree." Great, pull the gods into this. Sometimes Percy really wanted to strangle Octavian. "The fauns need to be dealt with, the paths need to be refurbished, and the water in the baths is too hot. There is so much to discuss, we may even need another senate meeting tomorrow."

Perseus scowled at the Augur, who also happened to be the centurion of the first cohort. "You have murdered more teddy bears I assume. This is the will of the gods? They want us to make sure every pebble on the ground sparkles?" The room erupted in soft laughter and quickly quieted down as Octavian looked at them.

"This may not be the will of the gods, but this camp must be kept in shape. If I were praetor, I would make sure everyone needs were met-"

Percy glanced over at Reyna to see that she was having one of _her_ days, which meant that he would be alone in arguing with Octavian. Luckily he was more cunning than he was often credited for. "Of course we must keep this place in order. Octavian _you_ shall shine each pebble yourself. In order to get such perfection you demand, it can only be done by _you_. I do not expect to see anyone else. As for the fauns, we allow them to stay here to honor the god of the wild, Faunus. Unless you are saying that we do not have space here to honor him."

Octavian paled. "Of course not. Faunus is greatly respected here."

"As for the water issue, I can fix myself."

The meeting went on and Octavian did not disappoint. He complained and complained, like he was throwing coal at them. Percy simply caught the coal, set it on fire and threw it right back at him.

"What do you think _Reyna_?"

Hearing her name seemed to get her attention. "Well I would agree," she said, unsure.

"You have all heard it here. Our praetor Reyna has agreed that this camp is not tidy enough. The stables need more cleaning, statues need dusting, grass need cutting. She has agreed herself that this camp is a mess!"

Reyna stared ruefully at what she had gotten herself into.

"This is where the children of gods call home; of course it can never be too tidy. Octavian you make a valid point. Along with pebble wiping, toilet cleaning and all the other duties only someone as visionary as you can accomplish, you can also clean the stables, dust the statues and cut the grass. We will forever remember you and your dedication to the cleanliness of this camp. You will a wonderful housemaid."

"No, but-"

"Meeting dismissed." No one argued with Percy, especially if it meant being free of Octavian's complaints. "Oh and Octavian, I hold you to your word." he said smirking at the Augur.

It was priceless to see Octavian force a smile onto his face. It seemed to almost kill him to say "Of course praetor. Have a good lunch."

When everyone was gone, only the two praetors remained. "Thank you for helping me not make a fool of myself."

"Reyna, what's wrong?"

She stared at him for a moment, contemplating whether she should tell him. "It's nothing."

"We've been colleagues for years, I know when there's something on your mind. If you want to talk about it, you can talk to me." He left her to her own thoughts.

* * *

><p>After lunch Reyna went to Percy's house. She knocked on the door.<p>

"Come in." A voice from the inside said.

When she entered, she was surprised to find Percy's living quarters clean. The living room was a mixture of blue and the occasional white and black. He was sitting on an L-shaped couch manipulating a ball of water as he examined some scrolls of the camp's plumbing. He looked like a regular kid except for the power he radiated.

When she first entered the camp, she was wary of Percy. Neptune was never one of the honored gods for Romans and a son of Neptune could be bad news for her new home. When joining the legion, she became the Centurion of her cohort after a while was elected as praetor when one of the previous ones retired. She had no choice but to work with him and she learned that he wasn't as bad a she thought.

"Percy are you busy?"

He rolled up the scrolls on the coffee table and the water flew back into a fountain. "Nope." he gestured for her to sit down. "So what's up?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about this morning. I'm sorry for leaving you alone to handle Octavian."

"I'm always away on quests leaving you alone in senate meetings with him. No worries."

Reyna took a deep breath. She could trust Percy. She had to trust someone and that person would be him. "This morning I was thinking about my sister."

"Hylla, right?"

"Yes. Before I got to Camp Jupiter I lived in Circe's Spa. Circe would turn men into guinea pigs since actual pigs were too smelly."

"Not offended at all, though I did consider having the floor covered in mud." It seemed like a smile was tugging at her lips and Perseus couldn't help but smile himself.

"One time, three demigods came. One was a boy with blond hair. I remember there were two girls, one with grey eyes and the other could charm speak. They managed to free the guinea pigs and turn them back to humans. Blackbeard was not happy being in there so they destroyed the spa and kidnapped my sister and I, along with the other attendants. We were prisoners on his ship and they kept staring at us. One of Blackbeard's men had wanted to take me for himself. My sister let herself be taken instead of me. That night I couldn't sleep, all I heard was my sister's screams." Her eyes were watery and she couldn't stop the tears from falling.

Perseus knew that Reyna had a tough past, just not this tough. He moved closer and placed a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her.

"In the morning she came back to the dungeons where we were being held. She didn't say anything but her eyes... They were so full of hate that I was afraid to get close to her. Ever since then I couldn't think about my sister without just dazing out. She joined the Amazons, hating men as much as Diana's Hunters. I came here at Camp Jupiter avoiding males. For years I've felt the guilt. She wouldn't have had to do that if not for me. "

"Reyna, you have to know it's not your fault. You couldn't have done anything that could have stopped it."

"But that is exactly it. I felt so weak unable to help the people I cared for. I was useless."

"You're not anymore. You can take down anyone. Your sister did it to protect you and it didn't go in vain. In front of me I see an independent, powerful women and I would pity the poor fool who dares to piss you off." She looked up from her hands. He looked into her usual calm eyes which were now red. Physically, he prepared to get slapped for saying the wrong thing. Instead she hugged him. They just sat there for a moment, Reyna soaking Percy's shirt with her tears. While he just gently patted her back.

She let go and Percy felt a little disappointment inside himself which he quickly pushed away. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

The tears quickly dried and her eyes were back to normal. "You know I used to fear you. Or at least felt intimidated."

He let out a soft chuckle. "Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano and intimidated or fear don't go together. What could I have possibly done to make you scared of me?"

"You know the legionaries admire you right? They look up to you Percy. Besides, how do you expect a little girl to react when she heard about this hotshot who had gone on hundreds of quests and survived? You recovered the standard, somehow managed to bring honor to the fifth cohort, fought the hydra, Medusa, and so much more."

"I try my hardest to survive and it was more like thousands of quests. Anyway, we are the same age. I wasn't like thirty or anything."

Reyna rolled her eyes. "That made it more terrorizing, a boy who was the same age had done so much while I gave people makeovers at a spa. Everyone wanted this _Golden Boy_ as their praetor after he had saved the camp and the people in it. I was almost brainwashed into thinking it too and I hadn't even met you before, only heard stories. You were like a roman myth that seemed to incredible and implausible to be real and here we are in a world where gods and monsters exist."

"So what stopped you from being brainwashed? _Golden boy_ seems flawless."

"When you turned down being praetor the first time. You declined the position and I decided that you were too good to be true. I knew there was some dark secret you have." she studied him for a second. "You aren't that different from the stories."

"No dark secret that I know of, just a dark past." His sea green eyes darkened and his tone became sad. He leaned against the couch, facing straight at the mural. "When I was born, the monsters constantly came by. I was still an infant, I couldn't protect my mother. When the attacks became more frequent, she had tried to bring me to the Wolf House. The car was knocked into the sea, I survived but she didn't. Eventually I made my way there and trained with Lupa for a few years, then came here. It's tiring to be the child in the great prophecy, but I wouldn't wish it upon anyone else."

He glanced at his watch which was a navy blue watch that had Roman numerals instead of normal numbers. "Well it's time for a little revenge. Would you like to join me?" She nodded and followed him outside towards the baths.

"Why is everyone leaving the baths?" Reyna asked.

"Our _friend _Octavian has demanded the public baths become his own without notifying us."

As they got closer, they could hear a noise. It seemed like someone with no vocal cords screaming in fear. Then they realized it was Octavian's singing. When there was only a wall that separated them, Percy had a concentrated look on his face.

There was a high-pitch scream that could only come from Octavian. "Who's messing with the water? Too cold! Too cold!" Octavian ran out of the baths to them in a towel and shampoo still in his hair. "What is the meaning of this Perseus?"

"Octavian, today you said that the water in the baths were too hot. I wanted to cool it enough for your comfort. Cold enough for you?"

"This can't possibly be aloud. He is abusing his position of authority."

Reyna kept a straight face as Percy was trying hard to not roll on the ground laughing. "He is not abusing his position anymore than you do. Perseus was simply making you feel comfortable. As for the fact that you have been using the public baths as your own, this will be discussed in the next senate meeting."

Octavian's turned beet red and stormed off. When he was out of earshot, even Reyna started laughing. "I say he got what he deserved."


End file.
